Something Missing
by aleeoh
Summary: Dia terbangun di tempat yang asing. Dia hanya mendengar suara harmonika dan hanya berdua dengan pria berbaju biru langit yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Dia tak mengenal pria itu bahkan dirinya sendiri. ( Hunkai Sekai Fiction )


**Something Missing**

 **Cast:**

 **Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

 **Tiffany (Stephanie Hwang)**

 **Xiumin (Kim Minseok)**

 **Chanyeol (only mentioned)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

KAI POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Semua tampak kabur dalam penglihatanku. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Indraku masih bekerja dengan lamban. Ku tarik napasku perlahan. Mencoba menormalkan tubuhku yang untuk bangun saja terasa berat. Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini?

Samar-samar ku dengar suara alat musik. Apa itu harmonika? Merasakan udara di sekitar tubuhku, sedikit membuatku merinding karena dingin. Rasanya sangat aneh. Aku tak biasa dengan tempat ini.

Ku coba bangun dari tempatku terbaring. Berjalan ke arah sumber suara harmonika yang telah terdengar jelas di telingaku. Menuju sebuah pintu yang mengantarku pada sisi luar tempat ini.

Aku menemukan sosok pria tengah duduk membelakangiku. Mengenakan baju berwarna biru laut seperti awan saat ini. Ku perkirakan saat ini kurang lebih pukul 8 atau 9 pagi. Apa pria itu tak menyadari kehadiranku?

Seketika ia menghentikan permainan harmonikanya. Membuatku tersentak dan memundurkan langkahku tanpa sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria itu tanpa menoleh.

Aku masih terdiam tak memberi respon dari pertanyaannya. Hingga ia berbalik dan memberi senyum lembut yang tak ku ketahui membuat dadaku sesak. Ada sepercik ketakutan dalam diriku, aku tak mengerti siapa orang ini dan...

"Kau mengingatku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku menggeleng.

"Siapa kau…." ada jeda dalam tanyaku sebelum sesuatu yang lain ingin ku pastikan "….dan siapa aku?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin lembut seringan langkahnya mendekatiku.

"Aku Sehun, kau ingat?" dielusnya pipiku.

Aku merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu. Walau perasaan takut masih terus ada dalam benakku. Aku menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Namamu Kai. Kita sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan membuatmu melupakan semuanya." Sehun merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Apakah benar yang dikatakannya? Jadi, dia adalah suamiku? Mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat sedikit pun?

"Kau suamiku?"

Aku masih belum membalas pelukannya. Semua masih terasa ganjil. Ku pandangi pemandangan dari balkon ini. Gedung-gedung tinggi dan suara jalanan yang sungguh bising. Apa aku dulu sering melihat pemandangan ini?

Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengelus kepalaku. Seolah memberiku tanda bahwa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Perlahan tanganku terarah membalas pelukannya. Naluriku mengatakan inilah yang aku inginkan, namun ada hal lain yang membuat ini tampak salah.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku kembali. Mungkin sampai nanti akan ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan pada pria yang mengaku suamiku ini.

"Tentu, sayang."

"Dimana kita sekarang?"

"Apartemen di pusat kota New York."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku bahkan tak merasa familiar dengan nama kota yang disebutkannya. Aku memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Aku dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta orang ini padaku. Aku sungguh tak ingin mengecewakan orang ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan belajar mencintainya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" bisiknya padaku.

"Cintamu, aku dapat merasakannya."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mencium bibirku lembut. Sebesar apapun perasaan itu, tetap aku tak bisa merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota. Suasana di luar tampak dingin terlihat dari jendela. Berbeda dengan tempatku sekarang duduk yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Menunggu Sehun memasak makanan untuk kami berdua. Sambil menunggu ku amati pemandangan di rumah ini. Sungguh tak ada yang dapat ku ingat. Memoriku seakan merekam hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang baru. Tak ada yang mampu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

"Ding" suara asing terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Sehun keluar dari dapur menuju pintu.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut mengekorinya. Pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok wanita berambut merah dengan wajah seperti boneka.

"Kai, kau sudah sadar?" dia langsung menerjang Sehun dan memelukku.

"Siapa kau?" bisikku setengah tak enak hati karena melupakannya. Dari caranya memelukku sepertinya kami cukup dekat.

"Tiffany, kau ingat? Aku sepupumu." Dia tersenyum maklum melihatku.

Aku menggeleng lemah "Maafkan aku" sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi sungguh aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Bahkan ini terkesan seperti pertemuan pertama kami.

"Tak apa, aku akan membantumu mengingat."

Tiffany menggandengku untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Kalian bisa mulai bercerita sementara aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Sehun tersenyum kemudian pergi berlalu.

Tiffany kini memandangku serius. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Tapi mungkin ada baiknya aku mengatakannya pada orang ini.

"Aku merasa tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Tiffany membelalakkan matanya tampak terkejut.

"Kau… ingat sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya merasa ini seperti tempat yang baru, seperti aku baru saja datang ke tempat ini. Tidak ada dari tempat ini yang mengingatkanku pada masa lalu."

Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian memang baru beberapa minggu pindah kemari, dulu kau dan Sehun tinggal di London."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku "Aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini dan tak mengingat apa pun tentang London." Aku sedikit membentak karena frustasi.

Tiffany tampak sedikit panik dan khawatir padaku.

"Tenang, tenang, kau memang kehilangan ingatanmu. Tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu. Mereka telah berlalu. Jalani saja hidupmu saat ini untuk masa depan. Kau beruntung memiliki Sehun, dia sangat mencintaimu."

Aku mengangguk. Dia benar tentang hal itu. Tapi masih banyak yang ingin ku pastikan.

"Mengapa aku bisa kecelakaan? Bisa kau menceritakannya?"

Tiffany kembali gugup, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, jangan katakan ini pada Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kami makan malam bersama Tiffany, aku mengajukan diri untuk kembali ke kamarku lebih awal dan tak ikut mengantar Tiffany sampai ke depan pintu. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangku dengan Sehun. Kembali pikiranku bekerja dengan keras mencerna semua yang terjadi hari ini. Aku masih merasa aneh dengan semuanya terutama cerita Tiffany.

" _Saat itu kau dan Sehun bertengkar hebat, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kau tampak sangat marah. Kau mengendarai mobilku seperti kesetanan, kemudian kau menabrak pembatas jalan. Saat membawamu ke rumah sakit kami sangat khawatir karena benturan di kepalamu cukup keras. Sehun hanya dapat diam saat itu, aku yakin dia pasti merasa sangat bersalah. Sebenarnya aku tak boleh menceritakannya padamu karena takut kau kembali mengingat kenangan buruk itu."_

Kata-kata Tiffany terekam begitu saja dalam otakku. Tapi tetap aku tak dapat menemukannya dalam memoriku. Aku merasa aku tak pernah mengendarai mobil. Aku merasa kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sekarang apa yang harus ku percayai? Orang lain atau naluriku sendiri?

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Aku terkejut saat tangan Sehun tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Sedikit" jawabku perlahan.

"Apa Tiffany menceritakan semuanya?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku bingung menjawabnya. Bukankah Tiffany berpesan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Sehun?

"Aku tau, sayang." Sehun mengecup pelipisku.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. "Apa kau marah?"

Dia menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

Ku tatap dalam bola mata itu. Hitam kelam. Begitu indah mengajakku menjelajahinya. Seolah membawaku pada dimensi lain dimana hanya ada bintang-bintang disana. Aku cukup terlena hingga ku lihat ada ledakan api di dalam sana. Seketika tubuhku menegang dan elusanku pada pipinya terhenti.

"Apa kau merasa sangat bersalah?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang sedang aku tanyakan.

"Sangat. Sampai kau pun tidak bisa menggambarkannya." Dia menatapku tajam.

Aku sedikit ketakutan dengan pandangan kesedihan yang menuntutku itu. Apa yang selanjutnya harus kulakukan?

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kai." Sehun berbisik pelan namun tersirat frustasi.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat, berharap ini akan segera berlalu. Berharap Sehun hanya akan membiarkanku terlelap dan tak memberiku lagi tatapan itu.

Namun, tak kurasakan lagi dekapan hangat Sehun yang merengkuhku. Hembusan angin dingin menerjang tubuhku yang hanya memakai piama tidur.

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang kulihat. Segera aku berdiri dan melihat ke sekitar. Apa ini nyata?

Aku melihat gunung dan hamparan salju yang luas. Aku tak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa familiar. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku segera menoleh dan menjauh.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku ketakutan dan setengah menggigil.

Pria itu bermata sipit dengan pakaian tebal yang melindunginya dari salju. Di tangannya terdapat lampu kuning yang menerangi kami. Saat memperhatikanku dia tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

"Kai? Kau kah itu?" dia tampak tersenyum dan mulai mendekatiku.

"Siapa kau?" aku masih mundur dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku Xiumin, kau melupakanku?"

Seketika kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Xiumin tampak khawatir kemudian segera menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ku rasa tidak." Aku sedikit lemas karena pusing.

"Beristirahatlah dulu di tempatku."

Aku mengangguk menerima tawarannya. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain kan? Lagi pula tampaknya Xiumin mengenalku. Walau aku harus tetap waspada.

Aku dibawanya menuju sebuah kereta salju dengan dua beruang di depannya. Aku mengamatinya dan merasa tak asing dengan kereta ini. Bayangan saat aku menaiki kereta ini dengan seorang pria membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut. Xiumin segera memapahku menaiki kereta itu.

"Ayo naik dan ceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengenalku?"tanyaku memulai perbincangan kami.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalmu dan tunanganmu Kai, kalian sering memberi desaku bahan makanan." Xiumin menjawab dengan wajah berbinar.

Ku amati pemandangan yang kami lewati selama di perjalanan. Aku memang merasa tak asing dengan tempat ini. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang telah ku lalui di tempat penuh salju ini. Lagi pula, Xiumin bilang, aku kemari dengan tunanganku? Mungkinkah aku pernah kemari bersama Sehun sebelum kami menikah?

Sehun?

Mengingat nama itu aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai kemari.

"Ku dengar kau menghilang sejak perang itu. Chanyeol sering kemari untuk mencarimu karena dia kira kau mungkin saja berada disini. Memang hutan ini masih belum diserang. Yah, ku garis bawahi kata belum itu. Aku yakin, hidupku pun mungkin tidak akan lama."

Aku terdiam mencerna setiap kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berputar kembali. Sekilas ku lihat memori-memori masa laluku berontak untuk keluar. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus menerus membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah. Tapi, aku harus mengingatnya. Aku harus memaksanya.

"Uhukk Uhukk" tiba-tiba darah keluar dari mulutku. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?

"Kai? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Xiumin memandangku khawatir. "Bertahanlah kita akan segera sampai ke desa."

Xiumin menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku pun memandangnya dengan lemah.

"Ku mohon, lanjutkan ceritamu tentang perang itu."

Xiumin menatapku seakan tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. "Apa maksudmu Kai? Kau bahkan ada disana saat itu."

"Aku kehilangan ingatanku."

Aku tak mengerti, dadaku terasa sesak saat aku mencoba mengingat perang itu.

"Akan ku jelaskan saat kita—"

Xiumin terdiam saat terdengar sebuah ledakan dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya desa diserang, kita harus cepat"

Xiumin mengendarai keretanya dengan cepat. Aku masih dilanda kebingungan saat kami mulai mendekati sebuah desa yang dilingkari angin besar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Xiumin, sepertinya kita tidak bisa mendekat." Aku berteriak saat kereta berhenti tepat di depan pusaran angin yang mungkin mampu menghancurkan tubuh kami dan beruang-beruang ini.

"Kita harus kesana Kai, kita ha— Arrggghhtttt"

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat Xiumin terpanah tepat di jantungnya. Darah segar terus mengalir dari mulut, hidung, dan telinganya. Melihat itu aku merasa mual dan pusing. Tiba-tiba aku menangis karena melihat kekejaman ini. Aku tak mengerti dimana aku berada saat ini dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Aku masih berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk sampai sebuah pukulan mengantarku pada kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Seperti ada yang menyengatkan listrik pada tubuhku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Apa semua yang tadi itu mimpi? Mengapa rasanya begitu nyata?

Tapi aku dapat melihat sendiri dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku berada di apartemen di pusat kota New York. Begitu yang dikatakan Sehun padaku. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke penjuru tempat ini, dimana Sehun?

"Mencariku?"

Sehun datang dengan senyum menawan sambil membawa nampan berisi cangkir yang mengepulkan asap. Sepertinya itu untukku.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau melupakanku lagi?"

"Tidak." Sanggahku "Kau suamiku, aku ingat."

Ku acak rambutku, semua ini sungguh membuatku bingung.

"Aku baru saja dari sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan salju beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sekarang aku duduk nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Aku tidak mengerti, Sehun."

"Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti sayang? Semua sudah jelas. Kau baru terbangun dari mimpimu."

Mimpi? Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi? Bagaimana mimpi itu bisa terasa sangat nyata.

"Tapi, semuanya tampak nyata, Hun."

Aku mendadak merinding merasa ketakutan. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas pertemuanku dengan seseorang bernama Xiumin dan bagaimana hari itu juga aku melihatnya terbunuh di sampingku. Sungguh itu sangat mengerikan.

Sehun segera mendekatiku. Mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang kami kemudian memelukku erat.

"Ku yakin mimpi itu pasti sangat buruk. Kau sempat demam tadi."

Sehun mengelus kepalaku, memberikan ketenangan. Dapat kulihat kain kompres yang terjatuh di samping kakiku. Dia pasti merawatku semalaman.

Ku peluk tubuh Sehun tak kalah erat. Ku benamkan wajahku di dadanya yang hangat. Dapat ku dengar detak jantungnya yang mengalun indah.

"Ya, mimpi itu sangat buruk."

Akhirnya ku jadikan kenangan itu sebagai bunga tidur. Seperti apa yang Sehun inginkan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue?


End file.
